Evervescant Bond
by Lightning Master Zero
Summary: WE find love in the most unexpected places even if it's right next to us.LXC please review


Disclaimer: I own nothin ya heard?

He Belongs to me: Chapter One

The world was once again at peace. With the evil Zeke gone for good there only remained the issue of deciding who should be shaman king. It was no surprise when Yoh Asakura had won the tournament after all he had been the one to defeat Zeke and seeing how as that was no easy feat it was obvious that he was more than a match for any normal shaman. Which is why when most of his opponents found out who they were up against they either forfeited or ran away screaming.

So with the world saved from danger peace had return and all was right. After the tournament most of the group had decide to stay in japan including Lyserg Diethel. The young shaman hadn't had a hard time deciding whether he should return to England or not. After all his entire family had been murdered by Zeke and he basically had nothing to return to anyway. He decided to stay in japan with Yoh and the others. Yoh of course would not have it any other way as he invited him to live in his oversized house with him Anna and everyone else. At first Lyserg had refused saying that he would make do. But with a gentle push from Chole, actually more like a swift kick in the rear he quickly fell into place and he and Chole were a normal sight about the household.

It was a cool night as Lyserg walked out of the house. He had decided he would go out for a bit of fresh air. Chole had tried to follow him but he had told her that he would be alright and that she should stay there. After awhile of reassuring the pixie slowly glided back into the house. She wave goodbye to him as he sent her a soft smile. If he had been closer to her he would have seen that her cheeks were a soft red. Slowly she made her way to his room she landed on his bed and began to sleep. She dreamed about the time she got to spend him . To her he was more than just a friend he was... she didn't know how to put it. Recently she had began to notice that when she was around him that she would get a strange feeling...something like butterflies in her stomach. It was just so strange to be around him now but at the same time it was very comfortable. She would always feel herself just relax in his presence.

He had changed much in the five years since the competition they all had, all the boys seemed to have grown a lot taller and more defined. The girls had even grown a bit and there figures had filled out perfectly. Which effectively made them forbidden fruit to the guys of the town because they were watched like hawks by the boys. With Tray's sister he was the typical big brother type and when he would catch someone looking at her he would send him a glare that said "Touch her and die." Yoh didn't have to worry about that though Anna took care of it for herself and her little sister any one that met her stone cold gaze was reduced to former shadow of himself.

But Chole's thought went straight to Lyserg he had changed the most out of all of the. He had grown into a tall defined young man. Gone were his feminine facial feature replaced by a more handsome manly face. She began to blush just thinking about his face..how handsome he was. He had changed emotionally too. He was more open with his feelings and he didn't get as angry as he once did before. It was like he had gone through a metamorphism. He was so much more caring than he had been especially towards her.

He would go out of his way many times for the benefit of seeing her happy like the time. When she had gotten sick, being a pixie she was still alive and needed to get a rare plant to cure her. Anna had said that she should be alright even if she didn't get the plant but Lyserg still went out of his way and trekked throu the forest for two days before returning with the plant. As he mixed it with other rare ingredients into a soup she smiled at him it was clear that he was worried about her. After finishing her small portion of the soup she immediately felt better and gave Lyserg a small kiss on the cheek as a sort of thank you while making her and him both blush.

The upbringing of this memory brought a slight rosy hue to her face as she recalled it. 'How do I really feel about Lyserg?' she thought. She knew why she was drawn to him, he was nice, he was smart, caring... She knew what she felt for him but it was strange that she couldn't place the emotion in her mind. It was like seeing someone you know but not remembering them. She sighed it was hopeless all she knew was that she was just happy with her Lyserg... 'Wait were did that come from?' she thought. 'Oh well time for some sleep' she resigned to herself.

Lyserg had been walking for some time as he was nearing the park. His thoughts strayed to the little pixie he had told to stay at home. In truth she was the reason he had come out in the first place. He need to think about her meaning to him. Over the last few years she had become closer and closer to him than anyone ever had. When he was with her he felt as if he could do anything. Being in her presence was calming and always made him feel happy. He looked for the right words to describe her when his subconscious chipped in. He was going to say pretty, nice and trustworthy.

His subconscious however said 'Pretty? Is that the best you can come up with? How about gorgeous. Nice? How about the most caring person in the world. Trustworthy? How about loyal to a fault, Even after you abandoned her she still found it in her heart to forgive you.'Though he didn't want to say it he was right she was all the things that his subconscious mind told him she was.Something else he had begun to think about was when ever he was in the company of another girlif he didn't misjudge it Chole would get very hostile towards that person kinda...kinda like she was jealous. Lyserg thought about the time he was approached by a girl in the mall and Chole had quickly grabbed his arm and lead him away in a huff. But she would only act this way when it was a girl. She also seemed to blush a lot when he was around. As he thought about it he noticed that he was also missing a key factor in his thoughts, the fact that he himself was starting to act strange around her. When she had gotten sick he trudged through that forest for two days all the time thinking 'She has to be okay she just has to' the thought of losing her was just unbearable. Also he couldn't seem to stick to a relationship because whenever he would go out with a date he felt like he was betraying his emotions for some reason. "Could I be...nah I couldn't be...could I?... Before he had more time to ponder the subject a shrill scream rang out. He turned in time to see a large tentacle coming at him he was just able to dodge the squirming appendage as a large claw slashed the ground where he ha just been standing. 'What the hell was that' he thought.

He turned to see two very large spirits on his side accompanied by there shamans. "So the little runt actually dodged or attack huh no matter well just have to squash him the hard way". Lyserg looked at the two shamans he had seen them before. "You're followers of Zeke!". "Yes we are". "Why are you here don't you know that Zeke is dead"? "Yes we know that too but were here for a little concept know as revenge now be a good boy and DIE!" 'Why me' thought Lyserg as he dodged another attack. He could of easily defeated these two but with out Chole or his pendulumhe was defenseless. "Man when I go outside armed nothing happens but the one time I go unarmed I get attacked what good luck I have". Normally he would have no problem defeat enemies like this with just his pendulum and his furyoku but seeing as how he was one short of a match he stood no chance. The spirit on the lft appeared to be a bear spirit it was heavily armored and ready to attack again the spirit on the right was a raging mass of tentacles with dagger like tips. Lyserg watched as the next attack came from the bear it raised it claw looking like it was going to strike again but Lyserg had anticipated this and jumped in the air. The bear struck but too late Lyserg landed on it paw and delivered a devastating kick to it jaw. The bear flinched thenbrought up it's paw. "Your going to need more than that to defeat Genki kid, By the way we haven't introduce ourselves yet. My name is Koro and my partner there is Norman, you've already met Genki and Kraken.

Lyserg remembered these too after he had met Chole and his house was bur down Zeke had sent two of his weaker followers to destroy the young child of the Diethel family but when they got there Lyserg had already fled. But before he left he made sure to get a look at who was trying to capture him for future encounters. Lyserg was still in the air when he felt a sharp pain in his back he looked to discover that Kraken had shot one of it's many clawed tentacles straight into his back.

Lyserg let out a pained roar as he fell to the ground he needed help badly now he was losing blood fast.'Great just great I'm gonna be killed by these two because I came out for a walk unarmed.' he thought to himself . Genki launched himself at Lyserg who barely managed to dodge the fierce bear spirit's attack. only to be struck again by Kraken's tentacles. He let out pain filled yell as he was struck by Genki claws. Lyserg fell to the ground. Across town chole was instantly up when she felt that Lyserg was in trouble. A strange thing really one the side effects of becoming shaman king Yoh had sensed that Lyserg was in trouble before anyone else and had gathered the group. The were just leaving when Chole flew past them so fast it almost knocked them off there feet.

"Well I guess she felt it too". Said yoh while running in the direction of the speeding pixie.'Lyserg what has happened to you?' she thought as she flew towards the park. She reached the park just as Genki was about to finish Lyserg off. "Once we get finished with you we're gonn after your friends. We'll have our revenge for master Zeke. Now Genki finish this..Saber Claw!

Genki's right arm stared to change shape till it resembled a large curved sword just as he was about to strike Lyserg catapulted up from the ground and connected with a kick that sent Genki tumbling back but it wasn't enough to stop him. Lyserg knew what was coming next sure enoughKraken daggered tentacle shot at him but he had been expecting this and dropped to the ground just as the flying daggers reached him they soared over his body straight into Genki effectively knocking him out for a while but what he didn't expect was Norman barreling into him as he stood up. Just as Norman was about to stomp on Lyserg 's fallen body he was hit in the face by amore than unhappy Chole. "What the heck is this thing!" he yelled swatting at the angry pixie which gave Lyserg the time to get up and introduce his fist to Norman's face. He dropped like a stone and so did Kraken. "Thanks Chole" Lyserg said straitening himself. Chole smiled but it immediately turn to a frown as Norman got up "You'll have to do better than that kid" he said. Looking over he say that genki and Koro were up and glowing a strange orange light he also noticed that Norman and Kraken were also glowing that same eerie light. In the back of his mind Lyserg had a bad feeling about this. A shrill scream caught his ears as he turned to see Chole being propelled away by the strange light that was starting to cover the area in a dome

"Chole!" Lyserg yelled as reach out towards her. The dome of light was pushing her out side of it. Koro let out a cackle "Ha ha ha how do you like our spirit dome hmm? It works like this we focus our furyoku into dome that not only pushes every other spirit out but our own but keeps you from leaving and other spirits from entering!". 'Damn now I'm really screwed' thought Lyserg. "Now allow us to show you what we can really do". cackled Koro. "Genki Furious flame claw. Kraken Flying spears of water". Both shamans yelled. From Genki came large arch of fire in the shape of a bear from Kraken came spirals of water that were pointed like javelins. Both hit there mark. Lyserg fell ten feet through the air. Chole screamed from her view point outside the dome. She had to do some thing she just had to! She was already trying to force her way through the dome but she just wasn't strong enough. Lyserg stirred. "Hey Norman I guess we didn't kill him yet let do it again and this time don't hold back". Chole watched in horror. Lyserg slowly moved his head to look at her in his mind he his thoughts were on Chole he hoped that she would be alright even if he wasn't. He wished that some how he could still be with her to tell her how he felt. He closed his eyes and waited for death. Wishing he had just one last chance to talk to her to hold her.

Chole was frantically smashing her hands against the dome. 'Lyserg NO! I can't lose you...I ..I..I love you.' the realization hit her like a bullet. She loved him that's why she always felt so happy when she was with him she loved him. They say that love can over come anything. At that exact point in time she began to glow a bright white light in an instant she was through the barrier and next to Lyserg. Chole kneeled next to him trying to move him out of the way. "Hey how did she get in here" Norman yelled. "It doesn't matter we'll just blow her away too. The attack was launched and time stood still. As hard as Chole tried she just wasn't big enough to move Lyserg. 'No I can't leave him! I love him!

The white light that surrounded her glowed even brighter and she felt Lyserg moving. The two attack soared right past her within a couple of inches. The white glow around her had faded and when she looked down it wasn't Lyserg that had moved them it was her she looked at herself and noticed she wasn't so small any more. She had grown to the size she would be if she was human.

Lyserg opened his eyes as he looked he thought he saw Chole kneeling over him before he blacked out. "What How did she..Impossible" roared Koro. Since we can't seem to kill them this way how just do it the old fashioned way" suggested Norman as he pull a knife. "Sorry but I don't think so"."Who said that". Questioned Koro. "I did" said Yoh as he Tracey, Len and the others stepped into view outside the dome.

"Hey your that kid that defeated master Zeke". Norman said slightly getting scared. "You've hurt my friend I don't like when people hurt my friends". Norman was shaking now as he looked at Yoh. "Cool it Norman he can't get through our dome those are empty words. Koro said. "We'll just see about that now won't we". said Yoh in voice that made that made even Anna scared. "Chole get down". Yoh commanded in the same voice. Chole wasted no time as she bent down over Lyserg. Being shaman king Yoh had grown exponentially in power. "Okay Amidamaru into the spirit sword" the resulting energy wave just from entering spirit control shatter the dome like cheap glass. Koro and Norman were now visibly shaking. "Now into the antiquity!". The double medium took shape as Yoh posed for attack. "Ya know it's not good to make Yoh mad". Len said matter-a-factly. "Yeah dude so totally not a good idea".said Trey.

At this point running would be futile so Koro and Norman stood and waited for pain. "Amidamaru Grand Halo Assault!". The attack struck. It struck so hard that there was no trace of the two shaman left in this world. "Wow I didn't expect Yoh to do that" said Trey. 'Not to self do not get Yoh mad' thought Trey.

They wasted not time in time in rushing to Lyserg and Chole. When they got there they saw that Lyserg was badly hurt. His back had a series of long deep cut running along them all bleeding heavily he also had four stab wounds that were also bleeding. His left eye was black and swollen shut. He didn't appear to have any thing broken. The rest of his body was covered in cut and bruises and across his chest he had a long slashed that looked like it came from Genki. Chole was beside him holding him in her arms softly crying. Yoh bent down next to them Lyserg was unconscious but not dead that was some weight of Yoh's chest. As for the injuries Yoh could take care of that. He sat down in a meditating position and put his hands together. Trey started to yell "Yoh what are you doing we gotta get him to a hospi-". Trey stopped abruptly as Anna punched him in the head. "Wha'd ya do that for!" shouted Pirika. Anna's gaze never left Yoh.

"He needs quiet if you want him to heal Lyserg" she simply stated. Looking over Yoh was glowing a soft blue. He placed his hands on Lyserg's head and he also began to glow. The light soon faded but Lyserg looked unchanged. Before anyone could say anything Anna said "The healing process will be highly accelerated by the blue light that yoh made in other words he be back to normal by morning. He won't even have a scar". She said in her stoic manner.

After returning to the house carrying Lyserg who was still out cold they placed him in his bed. Chole sat next to the side of his bed she was still in her human state. As she sat looking down at Lyserg she wondered 'How did this happen. I changed size I don't ever remember doing it before'.She looked down at herself in question. 'I wonder if I will be able to turn back' she thought glancing at Lyserg. As if some unworldly force had read her mind she began to decrease size. 'Oh my' she thought as she shrunk. In a few seconds she was back to normal. As she sat wondering how she did that she noticed that she only shrunk when she thought about getting smaller. She came to the conclusion that she should be able to change size at will so she focused on growing larger again and was turned back into her larger form. She took the time to inspect herself looking down at her larger form and for the most part found herself to be unchanged her wings seemed to be able to respond to her thought just like her body disappearing at will she still had a glow only now it was very a faint ethereal glow. She looked over at Lyserg ...her Lyserg and wondered what changes this would bring in there relationship. Who knows? Only the morning light.

(A/N:)Wazup people this is my second story here at so gimme some feed back leave a review just don't flame .I can't roll with haters. I'm always looking for way to better myself in my writing so just pop a note and I be sure to give you a shout out in the next chapter.

Lightning Master Zero


End file.
